Plot Twists and New Chapters
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: Being an investigative journalist for Phoenix had been a dream come true for Marlene. She hadn't expected to find her soulmate as well. [SpyAU, Soulmate AU]


**A/N** : Written for Hogwarts Assignment #4 and August 2018's Romance Awareness. All prompts and challenges are listed below so as not to give anything away.

Word Count: 999

* * *

 **Plot Twist and New Chapters**

Marlene checked her long blonde hair in the mirror and reapplied her purple lipstick. It wasn't normally a colour she'd gravitate too, but today, she wasn't herself. It sent a thrill through her, thinking of the story she was getting. Being a reporter had always been her dream, particularly after her parents had died and Marlene had spent months pouring over the newspaper articles and investigation notes regarding the fire which had burnt their home to the ground.

In the end, she had gotten a considerable amount of money from the building company who had cut corners. It hadn't made a difference, she had still been an orphan, but it had ignited a deep need to get answers for those who needed them.

Her latest investigation was around a far-right organisation known on the Dark web as Death Eaters. Marlene had struggled to find an in, all of her requests through the regular channels for an interview were shot down by someone named Lucius Malfoy who seemed to deal in PR.

So Marlene had told her editor she was going to do what she did best and took a few weeks off. Albus never asked questions, which she always liked. She didn't dare wear a wire, but a week ago Marlene thought she had found her target.

A young woman who worked for a catering organisation which delivered to the Death Eaters base of operations. At first, Marlene had wondered whether she could get a job there, but she was worried that it would take too long. Attacks motivated by racism and extremism had become more and more common, there was a sense that the Death Eaters were growing in power as their leader posted more and more videos inciting hatred online. His handle was Lord Voldemort and no matter how often she tried to get more information on him, there seemed to be nothing. Not even a real name.

Marlene had decided to try and get close to the woman who did the deliveries, even on days she didn't work in the catering company. Every day, at the same times, she went in and as far as Marlene could tell, she was the weakest link in the chain.

All Marlene had to do was gain her confidence and then she would be just that bit closer to infiltrating the Death Eaters and uncovering the story of a lifetime.

Four hours later she was running for her life.

There were yells behind her as she ducked behind a car, crouching low. These men, thankfully, seemed to be armed with knives instead of guns, but she knew she was in danger as adrenaline thrummed through her veins.

It had all gone wrong when she'd been about to leave her house to begin her plan of attack. The ringing of her doorbell had startled her. Marlene was stood there reeling, staring at the woman from the catering agency she had been about to try and woo. The woman had smiled and then introduced herself as Dorcas Meadowes.

"Albus sent me." Marlene wanted to curse the air blue.

"You work for Phoenix?" she asked suspiciously. Dorcas had nodded, shown her credentials and then explained that she was freelance.

"Well shit, he could have told me himself. Does that mean you're investigating the Death Eaters?" Marlene had asked, somewhat bitter. It was supposed to be her story, but clearly, Dorcas with the soft doe eyes had gotten there before her.

A crash behind her shook Marlene from her memory. She clenched her car keys, the only possible weapon she had on her and continued through the car park, keeping as low down as she could. Dorcas had asked for her help and Marlene had willingly assisted.

Dorcas had been trying to woo one of the Death Eaters called Dolohov. She had gone in, giving out lunch and dinner to those inside the compound, as well as a little something extra for the man. Marlene hadn't asked what, uncaring as to the woman's methods. Marlene herself had certainly done worse for a good story.

Marlene had been wearing the company's uniform and helping as Dorcas had tried to sweet talk Dolohov. It had felt like the beginning of something and then Dorcas had reached for something Marlene was carrying and her fingers had brushed against Marlene's arm.

Colour had exploded where they'd touched, deep shades of red and gold running up her arm.

Everyone in the room had stared at the soulmate marks and then Dolohov had called Dorcas out, spitting out the words you lying bitch. Apparently, she had told him her soulmate had died, which was why she believed in the cause. He'd gone to hit her, Marlene had punched him, and then suddenly alarms had blared.

Marlene wasn't sure whether they were being chased just because the Death Eaters were bored, or if it was suspected that they weren't who they said they were. It wouldn't matter if they were caught. Their real identities would be found out.

The screeching of car wheels made Marlene fling herself to the side and then Dorcas was opening the passenger door and screaming for Marlene to get in. She reached for her hands, trying desperately to ignore the sparks of red which pooled over their clasped hands and then Dorcas was driving wildly out of the car park, the tyres screeching.

Marlene didn't speak at first. Then she started to laugh. It was ridiculous, the adrenaline high sending her towards hysteria. They had lost their lead into the Death Eaters organisation, but her soulmate was apparently sat next to her, driving an Audi through the streets of London like they were in a movie.

Dorcas, her soulmate, laughed as well, her brown eyes creased at the corners.

They were two sides of the same coin and Marlene wiped smeared purple lipstick off her face, thinking that whilst she'd lost one story, she was about to embark on the most exciting chapter of her life.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Assignment #4: Women's History - Task 2. Spy!AU

Romance Awareness: Day 27 - A touch from your soulmate will leave an imprint.

Lyric Alley: 16. And I'm marching on to the beat I drum

Lo's Lowdown: O4. Bonus: FBI!AU (or spy/CIA/etc)

Bex's Bazaar: O6. Write about an orphan.

Days of the Year: Superman Day: Write about someone with a secret identity.


End file.
